


Когда

by Kitahara



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Gen, POV, Poems
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:08:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22972270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitahara/pseuds/Kitahara
Summary: Есть вещи, за которые тебе стыдно до икоты, но которые ты не в силах прятать.Да, это стихи. Да, стыдно до икоты. Да, рифмы на наречия.
Kudos: 1





	Когда

Когда я стану хрупким, как стекло,

И старым, и согбенным в три погибели…  
Короче говоря, когда умру,  
С любовью позовет меня по имени  
Какой-то дурачок — назло добру.

И я вернусь, как водится в кино,

И буду ржать, нелепо и задорно.  
Подумайте, ну до чего смешно!  
Раз призван я, раз я рожден повторно,  
То здесь кому-то нужен все равно.

Придется кожу с дурака сорвать,

Но это пустяки: я буду стоек.  
Не плача, влезу в тело шустро, враз:  
Сквозь прорези его дурацких глаз  
Смотреть на мир и хохотать до колик

Над теми, кто не в силах отпускать.


End file.
